silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Benandanti
History During the late 16th century, in the Friuli district of Northeastern Italy, members of an agrarian visionary tradition were held on trial for heresy. Faced with being burned at the stake unless they confessed to their wicked ways and turned to Christ, their leader reluctantly revealed his true self to the small crowd. "We are the Benandanti," he said. "The 'Good Walkers'. We watch over your fields, your families, as we do our own, protecting them from the evil that stalk the borders between our world and the Unknown. We pray to the Lord Our God to grant us this power and He delivers unto us sacred medicines to cure your diseases, blessed tools to mend your homes, and divine weapons with which to defend them. We protect you as you sleep, ensure that none steal away your flocks in the night or poison your wells. This village flourishes because of us! Because we have deemed this place worthy of our home! We are the watchdogs, we are the shepherds! We are the Benandanti!" In most texts, of course, the part where the cult leader reveals himself to be a werewolf is omitted for obvious reasons, but the message remains. For centuries the Clan known as the Benandanti lived in the shadow of the more aggressive Cinocephali. For although they shared a mutual love of Christ and family, they did not a hatred of themselves nor those like them. Instead, they adopted a more ambivalent attitude towards their Others, making use of it as they might a hammer or a wrench - it was a tool to be used in the protection of one's home and family, to ensure a healthy yield of crops. Where the Lycaon use brute force against the supernatural, and the Neuri prefer to bargain, the Benandanti choose to avoid confrontation altogether. They use their cunning to lay traps and their hard work to fortify. If a threat is cornered, they destroy it, but they do not go hunting for it. The Benandanti are renowned for their almost bull-like stubbornness, refusing to move on a deal or bargain, let alone a vampiric wraith, if it benefits them. Once they've laid down roots, it's often for good, and, similar to the Versipellis, will do anything they can to protect it. While this largely includes members of their own Clan, they have been known to go out of their way to help others who seek them. If you've got trouble with a malicious spirit who prevents you from eating and keeps your house filthy, you call a Benandanti doctor and he will offer you a folk remedy that is sure raise an eyebrow, but you'll be damned if it didn't do the trick! Steeped in a tradition very similar to the German spielwerk or brauche, the Benandanti generally follow a system that is a mix of Lutheran Protestant Christianity and remedial folk magic, though like any Clan, there is a varying intensity of this that can be found throughout. The Benandanti welcome others of various faiths as well, but as a culture, it is vaguely reminiscent of the Pennsylvania Dutch or rural Finland. Their various forms are merely an extension of themselves, and they use this to better understand and protect against supernatural threats. And while other werewolves may take great joy in the hunt, Benandanti wolves are patient and watchful. As any old Benan will tell you "An Ulfhednar searches and never finds. But a Benandantus fortifies and waits for the bounty to come to him!" The Benandanti "fortify" is a word you'll hear a lot in this Clan. Something they've had to do for years under the heel of the Cino, who so often utilized their alliance to their benefit, taking advantage of their focus on hard work and perseverance. The Cino saw themselves as the Master, and the Benandanti, the Slave. And at one time, perhaps the Benan were content with this arrangement, believing they were doing God's work. Their control by the Cino was a gradual one, happening over centuries and starting roughly in the time even before Christ, when the first Benandantus prayed to God for guidance and the strength to protect his family from an unseen and malicious force. God answered by sending a Divine Hound to deliver His message, thus endowing him with the tools he'd need to do so. By the time the Catholic Church had reached its peak of power in the Roman Empire, it was too late for the Benan and there was too few of them left to resist full assimilation into the Clan. Traditions were borrowed, and the Order of St. Francis was founded soon after. But a Benandantus fortifies. A Benandantus is clever, and endures. The Clan never truly died, just lied in wait as if knowing that one day the Cino would become so gluttonous as to eat itself alive. After all, a Benandantus is, above all, patient. And it is with this patience and strength that they instill in pups and newcomers alike. Those who are troubled by their wolves will find much solace in this Clan. A Benandantus never stops moving, except to sleep or die. You will find unification with your animal self through focusing on a common goal rather than pulling in two different directions. Benandanti are doctors, teachers, farmers, blacksmiths, and carpenters. They create, they improve, they build, and they heal, and generally there is satisfaction and serenity to be found in these aspects. They will help you and ask for nothing in return but the knowledge that they've completed a job well-done. But life isn't all work. A Benandantus is expected to grin and bear it when life gets hard, and the holiest among them are those who have survived tough times and endured to help others. However, for all their virtues, there are will always be some sin. With their attitude of "knowing best", their leaders have a tendency to subtly manipulate the local werewolf and human population into what they perceive to be a better shape particularly instances where they perceive they can do a better job. They do not balk at crime, and some may even participate in it themselves if they are convinced of a good enough reason for it, but they make sure no innocents get hurt. In situations of alliance participation, they also will attempt to advise the Clan in charge, trying their best to direct them to their own interests. And if the situation asks for it, the Benandanti are adept at causing misfortune and weakness in those they feel need to learn. Relationship with Other Clans The Benandanti are perhaps more secular geographically than the Versipellis, choosing largely to focus on their own neighborhoods unless asked to step in elsewhere or if a problem spills over into their territory. Like the other Clans, they tolerate other members on their land, and will act swiftly to correct them if they become uppity, but otherwise keep to themselves. Aside from that, their beliefs and temperament make them compatible with all Clans even if some may sneer at the Ulfhednar's wanton ways, the Lycaon's dabbling in things they don't understand, the Cino's arrogance, and the Neuri's laziness. As they are not an aggressive Clan, overall, they are tolerated in turn but in time may garner a reputation as meddlers. However, being a fairly "new" Clan to the area however, the full extent of their personality as a Clan has yet to be determined. The Ulfhednar and Lycaon will no doubt challenge them, the Versipellis will want to work with them, and the Neuri will be curious because for all their differences the two Clans still share loyalty to one's family as a common bond. The Benandanti currently occupy territory that once belonged to the Cinocephali. The details of this exchange can be found in the Omnia Mutantur event (link incoming as the event is still in progress.) Suggested IC Opinions Ulfhednar: You can party all you want, but you know who will be there to clean up your mess. Again. Lycaon: The wise ones will barter with you for hours for an artifact, the dumb ones...well, demon poop is easy to clean. Versipellis: Existing with humans is good. But we are still tasked to be more. Cinocephali: Covering yourself in gold and waving a flaming sword around do not make you holy, especially if you get distracted by the glow. Neuri: When I say get a job, you bum, it was meant as a compliment. How to Recognize a Benandantus To find Benandanti in a crowd, one need only locate that one werewolf who is actually doing their job. Generally reliable and hardworking, there are always a few exceptions to the rule, but a disciplined individual is considered an ideal one for the Benandanti. There is nothing readily apparent about the appearance of the average Benandantus. They may view their Clan as one entity which they all play their part to maintain, but they are also each their own individuals. Some like to advertise their faith in some way, whether through the presence of jewelry or tattoos, but not always. But, they do not dress in rags, either. They are not beggars and see the humility of Cinoceophali monks as false, as it is a humility done to showcase one's faith to others. To the Benan, this is like exposing their bellies and waiting for others to congratulate them for daring to do so. The ideal Benandantus prefers to not need much, and survives on little. They are humble, modest, and are often thought of as having a gentle but stern disposition. They are kind but not overly helpful and are actually perhaps a tad guarded as a Clan, only stepping in if they feel the situation is too out of hand and is in obvious need of guidance. Both as a Clan, and as individuals they see themselves as “fixers”. Joining the Clan Many Ulfhednar and Lycaon laugh and say joining Benandanti is easy. After all, they are so subdued and calm. It is like joining the Versipellis, but easier. And the Benandanti simply shrug and go on their way. Because they know the truth. A Benandanti aspirant has to prove themselves to work hard and withstanding pain and hardship. Often in ego breaking ways, meant to make them learn humility. They are often asked to do things like make amends for every person they killed, give up something of great value or work as an assistant to a forge master. The tasks are picked by the Elders based on how hard they are for specific the werewolves to complete. A physically tough werewolf will be asked to humble themselves and give up a source of pride. A weak but humble werewolf gets a physical task to see how they can endure. As an example, John joins the Benandanti. He expects to be tested by his physical endurance. Instead, he is tasked to sell each and every one of his knives. The Elders know John is physically sound, so they test how much his pride will prevent him from the Lord's work. He can always buy new knives, but he must first prove he can humble himself and give up what he values. It should be noted that the Benandanti do not ask for their members to give up their religion if they join the Clan. The Benandanti dislike the Cinocephali’s zealotry, not the faith itself. After all, the message of most world religions is about seeking a better self, even if through different methods. Leaving the Clan Not a few Benandanti have seen the way their brother clan has treated leaving. Much to their dismay. How are you supposed to speak the Lord’s word when you treat those lesser like you treat your foes? The Benandanti do not place guilt on the one that asks to leave. Though they often ask them to think carefully about it. What is it about the Clan that they cannot stand or cannot do the things they want to do in? However, the Benandanti do ask the leaver to prove they do not intend to go out with violence and hate in their hearts. To prove it, the werewolf must offer the Elders their front paw claws. This is naturally painful and takes time to heal, but its purpose is to see how badly the werewolf wants to leave. And to ensure they do not forget the lessons they learned in the Clan. Clan Abilities Benandanti/Abilities Orders Category:Clans Category:Character Creation Category:Lore